Shakooran Quddusi
''Shakooran Quddusi is one of the Main Character in Quddusi Sahab Ki Bewah. She is the widow of Quddusi Sahab , mother of Khajista Jahan, Badreeqa Jahan, Wadood Ahmed and Shagoofta Jahan.'' History Early Life Not much is known about Shakooran's childhood other than she was married at the age of 13. Personality Relationships Romantic Quddusi Sahab It's unknown just how close Shakooran and Quddusi Sahab really were, but she talked about him on several occasions. Aleem-ud-Din She had a huge crush on the married Aleem-ud-Din. Familial Wadood Ahmed Wadood Ahmed is the only son of Quddusi Sahab and Shakooran. Gallery 7x14MeredithGrey.jpg 6x16MeredithGrey.jpg ''Appearances'' Season One Appearances Pilot.jpg|Pilot|link=Pilot The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most.jpg|The Most|link=The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most Are You True?.jpg|Are You True?|link=Are You True? Crash Into You.jpg|Crash Into You|link=Crash Into You All That You Can't Leave Behind.jpg|All That You Can't Leave Behind|link=All That You Can't Leave Behind Every Night Is Another Story .jpg|Every Night Is Another Story|link=Every Night Is Another Story Life In A Glass House.jpg|Life In A Glass House|link=Life In A Glass House The Search For Something More.jpg|The Search|link=The Search For Something More With Arms Outstretched.jpg|Arms Outstretched|link=With Arms Outstretched You Gotta Go There To Come Back.jpg|Come Back|link=You Gotta Go There To Come Back The Living Years.jpg|The Living Years|link=The Living Years Crash Course In Polite Conversation.jpg|Crash Course|link=Crash Course In Polite Conversation Hanging By A Moment.jpg|Hanging By A Moment|link=Hanging By A Moment I Shall Believe.jpg|I Shall Believe|link=I Shall Believe Suddenly Everything Has Changed.jpg|Everything Has Changed|link=Suddenly Everything Has Changed The First Cut Is The Deepest.jpg|The First Cut|link=The First Cut Is The Deepest Spirit In The Night.jpg|Spirit In The Night|link=Spirit In The Night To Wish Impossible Things.jpg|To Wish Impossible Things|link=To Wish Impossible Things How Can You Be Sure?.jpg|How Can You Be Sure?|link=How Can You Be Sure? What Is And What Should Never Be.jpg|What Should Never Be|link=What Is And What Should Never Be The Leaving Song.jpg|The Leaving Song|link=The Leaving Song The Games That Play Us.jpg|The Games That Play Us|link=The Games That Play Us Season Two Appearances The Desperate Kingdom Of Love.jpg|The Desperate Kingdom Of Love|link=The Desperate Kingdom Of Love Truth Doesn't Make A Noise.jpg|Truth Doesn't Make A Noise|link=Truth Doesn't Make A Noise Near Wild Heaven.jpg|Near Wild Heaven|link=Near Wild Heaven You Can't Always Get What You Want.jpg|What You Want|link=You Can't Always Get What You Want I will dare.jpg|I Will Dare|link=I Will Dare We Might As Well Be Strangers.jpg|We Might As Well Be Strangers|link=We Might As Well Be Strangers Let The Reigns Go Loose.jpg|Let The Reigns Go Loose|link=Let The Reigns Go Loose Truth, Bitter Truth.jpg|Truth, Bitter Truth|link=Truth, Bitter Truth The Trick Is To Keep Breathing.jpg|The Trick Is To Keep Breathing|link=The Trick Is To Keep Breathing Don't Take Me For Granted.jpg|Don't Take Me For Granted|link=Don't Take Me For Granted The Heart Brings You Back.jpg|The Heart Brings You Back|link=The Heart Brings You Back Between Order And Randomness.jpg|Between Order And Randomness|link=Between Order And Randomness The Hero Dies In This One.jpg|The Hero Dies In This One|link=The Hero Dies In This One Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows.jpg|Quiet Things|link=Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows Unopened Letter To The World.jpg|Unopened Letter To The World|link=Unopened Letter To The World Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking.jpg|Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking|link=Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking Something I Can Never Have.jpg|Something I Can Never Have|link=Something I Can Never Have The Lonesome Road.jpg|The Lonesome Road|link=The Lonesome Road I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning.jpg|I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning|link=I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning Lifetime Piling Up.jpg|Lifetime Piling Up|link=Lifetime Piling Up What Could Have Been.jpg|What Could Have Been|link=What Could Have Been The Tide That Left And Never Came Back.jpg|Never Came Back|link=The Tide That Left And Never Came Back Season Three Appearances 301lucasbrookekiss.jpg|Like You Like An Arsonist|link=Like You Like An Arsonist 302brookefire.jpg|The Deep Green Sea|link=From The Edge Of The Deep Green Sea 303lucashaleyschool.jpg|First Day|link=First Day On A Brand New Planet 304peytonnathan.jpg|The Scales|link=An Attempt To Tip The Scales 305cheerleaders.jpg|A Multitude Of Casualties|link=A Multitude Of Casualties 306draft.jpg|Locked Hearts|link=Locked Hearts And Hand Grenades 307lucasrachel.jpg|My Real Friends|link=Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends 308brooke.jpg|The Worst Day|link=The Worst Day Since Yesterday 309prisoners.jpg|How A Resurrection Really Feels|link=How A Resurrection Really Feels 310debnathan.jpg|Brave New World|link=Brave New World 311keithdan.jpg|Return Of The Future|link=Return Of The Future 312lucas.jpg|I've Got Dreams To Remember|link=I've Got Dreams To Remember 313brookelucas.jpg|The Wind|link=The Wind That Blew My Heart Away 314cheerleaders.jpg|All Tomorrow's Parties|link=All Tomorrow's Parties 315haleysing.jpg|Just Watch The Fireworks|link=Just Watch The Fireworks 316tutorcenter.jpg|With Tired Eyes|link=With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept 317lucaskaren.jpg|Who Will Survive|link=Who Will Survive, And What Will Be Left Of Them 318everyone.jpg|When It Isn't Like It Should Be|link=When It Isn't Like It Should Be 319peyton.jpg|I Slept With Someone|link=I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me 320mouthrachel.jpg|Everyday Is A Sunday Evening|link=Everyday Is A Sunday Evening 321brookelukeasnaley.jpg|Over The Hills And Far Away|link=Over The Hills And Far Away 322couple.jpg|The Show Must Go On|link=The Show Must Go On Season Four Appearances 401haley.jpg|The Same Deep Water As You|link=The Same Deep Water As You 402candlebrooke.jpg|Things I Forgot At Birth|link=Things I Forgot At Birth 403brookepeytonderek.jpg|Good News|link=Good News For People Who Love Bad News 404rachelphotoshoot.jpg|Can't Stop This Thing We Started|link=Can't Stop This Thing We Started 405derekpeyton.jpg|I've Chosen Darkness|link=I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness 406peytonlight.jpg|Where Did You Sleep Last Night?|link=Where Did You Sleep Last Night? 407brookenick.jpg|All These Things That I've Done|link=All These Things That I've Done 408nathanmvp.jpg|Nothing Left To Say But Goodbye|link=Nothing Left To Say But Goodbye 409leyton.jpg|Some You Give Away|link=Some You Give Away 410lucaskeith.jpg|Songs To Love And Die By|link=Songs To Love And Die By Everything-In-Its-Right-Place-one-tree-hill-4423800-608-336.jpg|Everything In Its Right Place|link=Everything In Its Right Place 412peytonlucas.jpg|Resolve|link=Resolve 413brooke.jpg|Pictures Of You|link=Pictures Of You 414nathanbrooke.jpg|Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers|link=Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers 415brookemouth.jpg|Prom Night At Hater High|link=Prom Night At Hater High 416peytonbrookederek.jpg|You Call It Madness|link=You Call It Madness But I Call It Love 417group.jpg|It Gets The Worst At Night|link=It Gets The Worst At Night 418lucasabby.jpg|The Runaway Found|link=The Runaway Found 419jimmysyearbook.jpg|Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die|link=Ashes Of Dreams You Let Die 420haleyspeech.jpg|The Birth And Death Of Day|link=The Birth And Death Of Day 421wewerehere.jpg|I Miss Everyone|link=All Of A Sudden I Miss Everyone 422Losing My Mind.jpg|Losing My Mind|link=Losing My Mind Season Five Appearances 701jamiequinnhaley.jpg|4:30 A.Mlink=4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Traveling Abroad) Reign-2-5.jpg|Snakes in the Garden|link=Snakes in the Garden Kenna picture.jpg|Kissed|link=Kissed 69937 LeithGreer.jpg|Hearts and Minds|link=Hearts and Minds AyleeCatherine 105.jpg|A Chill in the Air|link=A Chill in the Air Bash Francis 106.jpg|Chosen|link=Chosen Mary Catherine Francis 107.jpg|Left Behind|link=Left Behind Re108b 0167b-jpg-afca24d9-t3.jpg|Fated|link=Fated MaryCatherine109.jpg|For King and Country|link=For King and Country 1 FULL.jpg|Sacrifice|link=Sacrifice 7 FULL2.jpg|Inquisition|link=Inquisition Francis 1x12 (6) FULL.jpg|Royal Blood|link=Royal Blood MaryMarie.jpg|Consummation|link=Consummation Re114b_0189b-jpg-9935d3cc-t3.jpg|Dirty Laundry|link=Dirty Laundry Reign Episode 201 15 The Darkness Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg|The Darkness|link=The Darkness Reign - Episode 1.16 - Monsters - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg|Monsters|link=Monsters Reign Episode 1 17-Liege Lord Promotional Photos 595 slogo (7).jpg|Liege Lord|link=Liege Lord Reign - Episode 1 18 - No Exit - Promotional Photos (6).jpg|No Exit|link=No Exit Reign191.jpg|Toy Soldiers|link=Toy Soldiers Reign-Season-1-Episode-20-07.jpg|Higher Ground|link=Higher Ground Re121a0150b-jpg-31d0c32c-t3.jpg|Long Live The King|link=Long Live The King Re122a 0271b2-jpg-74c46f80-t3.jpg|Slaughter of Innocence|link=Slaughter of Innocence Season Six Appearances BU47AczCAAAV-3Y.jpg|Pilot|link=Pilot Reign-2-5.jpg|Snakes in the Garden|link=Snakes in the Garden Kenna picture.jpg|Kissed|link=Kissed 69937 LeithGreer.jpg|Hearts and Minds|link=Hearts and Minds AyleeCatherine 105.jpg|A Chill in the Air|link=A Chill in the Air Bash Francis 106.jpg|Chosen|link=Chosen Mary Catherine Francis 107.jpg|Left Behind|link=Left Behind Re108b 0167b-jpg-afca24d9-t3.jpg|Fated|link=Fated MaryCatherine109.jpg|For King and Country|link=For King and Country 1 FULL.jpg|Sacrifice|link=Sacrifice 7 FULL2.jpg|Inquisition|link=Inquisition Francis 1x12 (6) FULL.jpg|Royal Blood|link=Royal Blood MaryMarie.jpg|Consummation|link=Consummation Re114b_0189b-jpg-9935d3cc-t3.jpg|Dirty Laundry|link=Dirty Laundry Reign Episode 201 15 The Darkness Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg|The Darkness|link=The Darkness Reign - Episode 1.16 - Monsters - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg|Monsters|link=Monsters Reign Episode 1 17-Liege Lord Promotional Photos 595 slogo (7).jpg|Liege Lord|link=Liege Lord Reign - Episode 1 18 - No Exit - Promotional Photos (6).jpg|No Exit|link=No Exit Reign191.jpg|Toy Soldiers|link=Toy Soldiers Reign-Season-1-Episode-20-07.jpg|Higher Ground|link=Higher Ground Re121a0150b-jpg-31d0c32c-t3.jpg|Long Live The King|link=Long Live The King Re122a 0271b2-jpg-74c46f80-t3.jpg|Slaughter of Innocence|link=Slaughter of Innocence Re121a0150b-jpg-31d0c32c-t3.jpg|Long Live The King|link=Long Live The King Re122a 0271b2-jpg-74c46f80-t3.jpg|Slaughter of Innocence|link=Slaughter of Innocence Season Seven Appearances 701jamiequinnhaley.jpg|4:30 A.M|link=4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Traveling Abroad) 702alexcob.jpg|Willing To Lose|link=What Are You Willing To Lose? 703haleysupport.jpg|I'm Lowered|link=Hold My Hand As I'm Lowered 704fashionshow.jpg|I'm Lying|link=Believe Me, I'm Lying 705haleynathan.jpg|Your Cheatin' Heart|link=Your Cheatin' Heart 706sea.jpg|Vast Sea|link=Deep Ocean Vast Sea 707test.jpg|I And Love And You|link=I And Love And You 708camping.jpg|I Just Died|link=I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight 709brooke.jpg|Now You Lift|link=Now You Lift Your Eyes To The Sun 710nathanagry.jpg|You Are A Runner|link=You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son 711brookeupset.jpg|You Know I Love You|link=You Know I Love You, Don't You 712kisssea.jpg|Some Roads Lead Nowhere|link=Some Roads Lead Nowhere 713concert.jpg|Weeks Go By Like Days|link=Weeks Go By Like Days 714jameses.jpg|Family Affair|link=Family Affair 715naley16candels.jpg|Forget About Me|link=Don't You Forget About Me 716motherdaughters.jpg|Bad But Good|link=My Attendance Is Bad But My Intentions Are Good 717owenmillie.jpg|Everything|link=At The Bottom Of Everything 15funeralsisters.jpg|Our Acquaintance|link=The Last Day Of Our Acquaintance 719_Gallery_opening.jpg|Every Picture|link=Every Picture Tells A Story 720_h_fire.jpg|Learning To Fail|link=Learning To Fail 721_h.jpg|Belongs To You|link=What's In The Ground Belongs To You 7.22.jpg|Almost Everything|link=Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said The Last Time I Saw You... Season Eight Appearances TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female